


A New Oppor-tuna-ty

by Eatgreass



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fishing, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass
Summary: Azu goes fishing.
Relationships: Azu & Eren Fairhands
Kudos: 9





	A New Oppor-tuna-ty

**Author's Note:**

> I pasted this half asleep into a rqg discord and only now am I deciding to put it on ao3. I did clean it up from my half-asleep self, however.

“What is this?” asked Azu.

“A fishing net,” said Fairhands. 

Azu inspected it carefully. “What for?”

Fairhands motioned for her to hand him the net. “You scoop up the fish, like so, and-“ he handed her a net with a gleaming cod in it.

“The poor fish.”

“You can release it afterwards.”

“Oh.” Azu relaxed. “Good. But how is this meant to improve my paladin skills?”

“Patience,” said Fairhands. “Dexterity, something with which you could use a great deal of practice.

Azu’s cheeks vaguely colored pink, and she took the net. 

“Good luck,” said Fairhands, leaving her to her task.


End file.
